Late Nights
by Protected by an Angel
Summary: Opps! Logan gets drunk again and goes downstairs to find Marie playing the piano. First oneshot


Summary: I got the challenge from Wolverine and Rogue . com on the Challenge Generator. My challenge was 'Opps! Drunk / piano' Logan gets drunk one night and comes downstairs and to see Marie playing the piano.

Disclaimer: Marie, Logan, and all other X-Men Characters are property of DC Comics. Nor do I own the song _Learn to be Lonely_, by Minnie Driver

It was another one of those nights, Logan yet again got drunk. He was lying on his bed with beer bottles scattered everywhere, just thinking about everyone about every-one on the X-Men team. (A.N. everyone is still alive Jean, Scott, and the Professor)

Scott and Jean had finally tied the knot and were thinking about having little

Scotts and Jeans. Logan shuddered. The thought of the sound of little feat pitter pattering through the mansion was a little disturbing. Storm and Nightcrawler were now going out on dates but because of Night crawler's blue skin they were going out on picnics on the grounds. Marie and Bobby had broken up when Marie had caught Bobby and her friend Kitty lip locked in his room. Marie had been sorta quiet all week not really talking to anybody, and Logan was worried about her. No matter how much he tried to deny it, he was really attached to her.

_It is more than attachment,_ his conscience told him. When ever he thought about the time when Marie and Bobby kissed it made the beast in his chest roar and want to rip Bobby's throat out. His dreams were filled with odd scenarios that included Marie professing her undying love to him. When Mystique had sifted into Marie he had realized that he loved her and the reason he couldn't do _it_ was 1) it was Mystique and 2) if he was going to he would do it her and her alone.

Suddenly the sounds of a piano playing began to waft up to his room. It was a sad, slow tune. He lifted himself off the bed and followed the sound of the music. The sound was coming from the formal parlor where the door stood open just a jar. He looked through the crack and was shocked to see Marie playing the musical instrument.

The piano was situated so the moonlight drifted through the window illuminating the piano and her figure. Her back was facing the door, with her long auburn hair flowing down her back. Logan quietly slipped through the door, but stopped half way to her when she began to sing.

_Child of the wilderness_

_Born into emptiness_

_Learn to be lonely_

_Learn to find your way in darkness_

_Who will be there for you? _

_Comfort and care for you_

_Learn to be Lonely_

_Learn to be your one companion_

_Never dreamed out in the world _

_There are arms to hold you_

_You've always known _

_Your heart was on it's on_

_So laugh in your loneliness _

_Child of the wilderness_

_Learn to be lonely_

_Learn how to love _

_Life that is lived alone_

_Learn to be lonely_

_Life can be lived_

_Life can be loved alone… _

The music ended. Marie then turned around to see Logan, and didn't look surprised to see him. They stared at each other, neither blinking.

"You know Logan, you shouldn't drink alone. Someone always finds out and your reputation gets ruined." She said with a smirk. Her statement startled him.

"How could you tell?" he asked her.

"It's Monday, you always get drunk on Monday. But tonight you're more drunk than you usually are."

He quickly changed the subject. "What are you doing down here anyway?"

"I couldn't sleep," she said quietly as she fingered the piano.

"Pfft." He rolled his eyes.

She raised herself to her full height, but he was taller then her. "I don't have to explain myself to you."

"And why not?" he asked looking down on her. He noticed that she had been crying. He may have been drunk, but not completely clueless.

"Because I don't want to." _Nice comeback Marie_, She thought.

"I think you cant sleep because your still upset about that _boy_." She turned away from him. "I'm right, aren't I?" Tears began to form in her eyes, but she tried to fight them. Logan clasped her shoulders and turned her to face him. "He was cheating on you, forget him. He's not worth your tears. If anything he should be crying to get you back."

"I know, but its just the fact that my best friend and boyfriend were going behind my back is what hurts the most." She couldn't hold back her tears anymore, and her protective barrier began to crumble.

"There will be other men in your life. So please stop crying." Logan wrapped his arms around her and she did the same to him. The beast inside Logan began to purr with pleasure. The stood this way till her tears stopped.

"I thought you said that you don't want to be my father?" She asked him looking up at him.

"I want to be more than that," he said quietly. She brook away.

"You're drunk." She said sadly.

"Yes I am, but that doesn't mean I'm not telling the truth. Marie, I love you." He said taking a step towards her.

"You don't know what you're saying." She said. Logan then gently kissed her lips.

"Yes I do. I love you." He kissed her once again and this time she gave in, wrapping her arms around his neck and he wrapped his around her waist.

"I love you too, Logan." She murmured when they broke for air.

FIN


End file.
